


The Iron Oven in the Candy House

by Sine_Nomine101



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Underage Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sine_Nomine101/pseuds/Sine_Nomine101
Summary: Eddie manages to survive the incident with Waylon park. He was even found and given another chance in a new place.Unfortunately the new facility, no matter how clean, is much much worse. It's gonna take several miracles and a literal ton of luck to even live never-mind escaping. But the only thing Eddie has is a manila folder.





	1. Into The Beasts' Belly

The Underground sounded like a rebel meeting spot on paper but it was far from that. It was where you sent things that could never blend into society. As a result most of the inhabitants were beyond insane, genetically mutated, or results of secret government programs. The Underground was well...underground. It had a small housing and and an even smaller commercial district. This and the stadium like lights fit under the roof of the 190 ft cavern. When it was ‘night’ the blaring lights were shut off, food was expected to be rationed, and if you didn’t work you didn’t get housing. Women usually married so that they didn’t have to work at all. The children helped at home instead of going to school since there wasn’t any school.

The economy was based heavily on the mines, clothing industry, and jewelry. Food came from greenhouses that used lights that were different from the ones embedded in the cavern roof. Because the Underground had to have some kind of freedom to bring in money to its owners there was a guard like force called Custos. For citizens to become apart of this for they had to (like above ground police) go to the academy. 

 

Nothing was ever peaceful in humid human disposal of a 'town’. Crime was out of hand despite the efforts of the Custos. Illegal drugs and alcohol found their way to the market no matter how dangerous selling was. The prostitution was even worse. It was almost an industry by itself.

 

When Murkoff Corporation went down (along with Jeremy Blaire) there was an abundance of people who couldn't be rehabilitated and integrated back into society. The Underground was were these people were sent.

Eddie sat in cuffs on the inside of some armored vehicle. He couldn't remember how he ended up there or how he had survived the rope accident at Mount Massive. Everything was a blur. Eddie looked down at himself sighing in relief, his suit hadn't of been removed. He shifted slightly and looked across at the only other person in cuffs slouched in a deep sleep. He could only assume the guy was from the same asylum. Eddie wouldn't be able to find out until he woke up. He was sure it was a drug induced sleep. 

There were 6 more people in the back with Eddie and the sleeping guy. But he didn't have to guess who they were because the black padded gear gave it away. All of the guards appeared to be male and made no movement. Eddie cursed himself for hanging up the useless bodies of failed brides. It was probably why they brought in enough to outnumber him. If he had just crushed them into the vents then maybe he would have less security to deal with. Eddie relaxed and thought about the situation, if he didn't calm down he might miss valuable information. First he thought of trying to get a guess on where he was going.

It wasn't prison. The guards didn't have any markings on their gear that a prison guard would have. Wherever it was Eddie knew it was a place that preferred confidentiality. That's the only reason for the missing identification on the guards. Not to mention he hadn't of seen a psych since before Mount Massive went to hell. So they obviously weren't trying to put him back out on the streets. The conclusion Eddie came to just made him miss the chaos of an almost forgotten asylum. Whoever had him now was a lot worse than the machine itself. If they didn't kill him with the experiments then it would probably be the conditions instead.

The moving stopped and Eddie looked around hesitantly he should be getting out, right? He was proven wrong when the guard closest to him stabbed a syringe into his shoulder. Eddie jumped shocked and tried to fight. His vision was already darkening though. He didn't make it off the cold metal bench before he slumped and became still.

Eddie woke up with a jerk, he was sure he would have to fight as soon as he got up. Instead he realized as he took a scan of his surroundings that there was no need to fight. There were only 3 people this time. One of them was a small blonde woman in a bland navy dress that was droning on and on. Eddie wasn't in the mood for listening, he couldn't remember anything plus not to mention he wasn't happy about being stabbed.

“Mr. Gluskin?” Eddie snapped his head to attention looking at the woman. This was bad. He practically had amnesia, was somewhere that was yet to be named, and he couldn't pay attention. Something was off Eddie just had a hard time figuring out what that exactly was...great he'd stop paying attention again after going off on a tangent.

“Edward.” The woman added a firmness to her tone that irked Eddie. He decided to respond in the same tone.

“Stop. I can't even focus right now. What happened?” Eddie was more than offended when the woman sighed like she was annoyed

“About 3 days after the initial release of the footage and data from Waylon Park a team of people went to Mount Massive to retrieve anyone who had survived the incident. You along with several others were brought out.” Eddie would sit back if he could but decided to slouch against the table as an alternative. 

“What do you plan on doing with the others and I?” Eddie wasn't going back on the machine or anything like it. If he had to he could take the 2 guards standing behind the woman. He straightened out as much as he could.

“You're all going to a better place.” Eddie finally looked at the woman and raised an eyebrow slightly.

“Stop beating around the bush. Where are you putting us?” He hated speaking like he was an ambassador of patients from Mount Massive. But he couldn't seem selfish either, it wouldn't do to look cold-hearted.

“I don't have clearance to tell you anything more about it. I can tell you that you'll be fed and clothed. You'll have to work for the extras though. You won't be experimented on unless you have been debriefed.” Eddie was even more confused. It just sounded like he would be stuck with another company. Great.

“So then... you're releasing me?” Eddie said slightly hopeful. He decided not to let it show.

“Of course not. You're a monster in human flesh. Communities and people just wouldn't feel safe living around you. In this place you'll be surrounded by others like you.” Eddie was not only angry again he was upset too. There was no way he could find a wife in a hole somewhere. He'd die alone.

“Sure. Are you going to give me a job or something?” The woman seemed to become uncomfortable immediately. The awkwardness that permeated from her face was enough for Eddie, it made up for her awful attitude. 

“I have a file with your job and bunk number. You'll get your own place when you can afford it. The boys down at your job will teach you the rest. I'm going to unlock your cuffs and hand you the file.” She stood and took a key from her pocket before removing the cuffs.

Turns out Eddie would work in some kind of mine. He didn't know what he was mining exactly. The woman said it payed good. Eddie though it wasn't a job you gave to someone you liked. Eddie stood and followed the guards out after his cuffs had been put back on

The hallways we're featureless and white. The guards led him to the outline of an elevator at the end of the hall. The elevator exterior looked futuristic while the inside looked mechanical. There were dents along with the markings from welding. Once again the cuffs were removed. Eddie was then shoved into the elevator. He spun around to give the 2 behind him an evil look. 

“Fight all you want to. The elevator ain't gonna stop.” The doors closed and the descent began


	2. Acidic Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie finally gets to work, what a great day. Right?

Eddie was downright sick by the time the elevator stopped moving. The trip down was too long for it to be a floor in the building, maybe they were being shoved in the basement? But then how did it have enough space for a mine and bunking space. The woman explained a small town not a mental institute. He didn't get any meds or any kind of doctor. Things seemed great. Eddie knew better than to get too happy though.

The doors finally opened to a large lobby with people running from here to there. They would yell across the room occasionally at each other and throw things across tables and chairs, it was chaotic to say at the least. As soon as Eddie stepped out of the elevator the doors snapped shut behind him. He sincerely wished to be back in the metal box. Eddie held the file tight in one hand as he used the other to touch the shoulder of a woman rushing past. She kept moving even though he was sure she felt his hand. Stepping away from the elevator shaft Eddie walked deeper into the room. He became frustrated eventually. No matter how many people pass none spoke. He knew he stood out. The suit was too colorful when compared with the apparel of others in the room. Eddie yanked a small bearded man with dark blonde hair toward him. He shoved his file onto the man’s chest.

“Oh! Your the new one I’ve been hearing about.” The man stated in a thick Irish accent as he took a look inside the other’s file smiling slightly.

“You’re coming with me sonny. Name’s Lorcan, I lead the boys down at the mine. I’ve got your uniform.” Eddie liked Lorcan. The man played no games and spoke in words not riddles. The taller of the 2 nodded before speaking quietly.

“So who’s the other guy that will end up with the other bunk?” Lorcan laughed then pointed a thumb at himself.

“Consider yourself lucky. I’m not much but I won't cause you trouble.” Eddie nodded again. Things shouldn’t be too complicated all he had to do was make money, find a good woman, marry her. Lorcan was too rough to be a wife. The Groom could tell from the roughness of his hands that his body was far from pliant.

 

Lorcan was talkative and the other appreciated that. The place and its roads were mostly made of leftover material from the mine. It made the whole ground look like patchwork. Eddie didn’t mind since his entire suite came all to close to matching it. There were only 100 something people that lived in the ‘Cavern’ as the Irishman called it. The once Murkoff patient thought about the impact that size of population could have on a community. He knew that the town probably had their personal lives intertwined like some kind of monstrous spider web. It would be better to lay low for awhile. Yes he wanted a wife but he didn’t to quarrel over her. Eddie didn’t need to step on any toes...he was virtually the new kid.

The snapping of fingers in his face brought the taller of the 2 miners back to reality with a jerk of his head. Lorcan just smiled softly shaking his head.

“You know you had come to a complete stop before I got you back? Don’t worry so hard or you're bound to walk off the edge of a cliff.” Eddie turned his head slightly confused.

“What cliffs?”A small hand came down heavy on his back in a sporting way. If it was in any other context the Groom would’ve been pissed.

The mine itself was just as shabby as the rest of the cavern. Their bunks were in a building across the dirt road of the mine. Their uniform consisted of a grey jumpsuit, underwear, and a white tank. They would get up at 5 and stop at 11. Lorcan was especially specific about the time. Eddie could do anything before 5 and after 11. The job itself was simple, grab a pickaxe and hack away at the dark stone grey walls. If he saw anything then he had to put it in a cart. That was it. The tiny Irishman promised a hardhat after a couple weeks of work. Eddie wondered if it was because the new guys got crushed often. He hoped that wasn't the case.

Lorcan showed him around their boarding pointing out his bed. But when Eddie turned around to ask about recreational the other was gone without a trace. A frustrated sigh left tired and old ribs before Eddie laid down. The Groom knew there were women here, they had been at the place where Lorcan picked him up. It made slight sense he hadn't see any. What woman would hang around the mines? Eddie rolled over onto his side closing his eyes slowly even though his mind was still busy with the situation.

A miner Eddie had never seen shook him awake. The patches of discolored soon were more sickly grey than usual, he had to warm up and get his blood pumping. It would go away. Apparently the stranger had been speaking while Eddie was thinking of his skin.

“-et up and get dressed. We gotta get to work big guy.” The stranger shifted awkwardly by the side of Eddie's bed.

Sitting up he waved the stranger away before getting dressed. He wondered briefly where Lorcan was. Eddie didn't get to think on it for a long because there the stranger was again dragging him off to the mines. The crossed the dirt road and walked into the mines. Work wasn't foreign to the Groom but when he walked into the mines he felt the spark of deep hatred for the woman who handed him that folder. What made it even ‘better’ was that Eddie knew the feelings had to be reciprocated. 

As stated before, they got off at 5. A rough hand came down somewhere on Eddie's back and although it had only been about a day, the taller of the two knew it was.

“Oy hey there, you finished? I wanted to show you the town.” Locan gave a beaming smile to Eddie that was oddly taken up with mostly Irish canines.

“So there's more to this hole?” Eddie snapped at the other. He was hot and tired, the last thing he wanted to do was walk around all over again. What could be more exciting than going home after work?

“Oh come on chap, I know you're gonna love this.” Seemingly ignoring Eddie's annoyance Lorcan pushed Eddie out of the mines. The groom threw down the axe allowing it. The Irishman was a dead one if he wasn't taking Eddie to an area with the opposite gender.


	3. Acidic Fire Digestion

Eddie hadn't of wanted to follow Lorcan anywhere but he was glad he did. There were a couple of stores, with one being a cloth and thread store. The Groom was more than pleased. He could actually make a white dress. Besides that there was a grocery store of sorts, a hardware store, a clothing store, a doctor's office, and other buildings designated to work. Eddie yawned stretching as they walked out of the doctor's office. Lorcan roughly patted the others back smiling.

“Come on don't tell me you're tired, the real fun hasn't even started yet.” The taller of the two gave Lorcan a glare. His patience was running thin.

“And what do you want to show me now?” Eddie didn't hide is irritation at all. He was already tired when Lorcan pushed him from the mines. But he had finally seen women. They weren't what he was looking for. One had more than her fair share of arms.

“Well some businesses don't open until the lights go out. I'll come find you when the street lamps come on.” With that Lorcan was gone. Eddie assumed he meant the obnoxiously bright lights that always seemed on. 

 

The lights went off about an hour later. The Groom stopped looking through fabrics of the cloth store to see the street lights flicker on one by one. It was a dull yellow color that was almost relaxing compared to the harsh white of the earlier ones. Eddie nearly jumped when Lorcan clamored into the store.

“Eddie! There you are, let's go I'm dying to show you the bar.” The other nodded and waved a small goodbye to the woman with many arms, he refused to count them. As they stepped back outside the Eddie noticed how much cooler it was when he got out, he blamed it on the overhead lights.

“I’m just going to clear this up before you drag me somewhere else but I’m not interested in prostitutes.” Lorcan gave a harsh laugh shoving his hands into his pockets.

“I know, I’m in charge of the new miners. People upstairs send me a list warnings when I get a violent one.” Lorcan said looking off into the dark distance.

“And did they say anything about me?” Eddie glanced at the other. His mind immediately went to Mount Massive, back to the gym once covered in blood and pieces of leftover rope.

“Nothing extreme. Just to keep you away from certain things.” Lorcan was careful to keep the long list of these certain things behind alcohol sour lips. Eddie was supposed to have his own room so he could stay away from the male miners, he had to be supervised when taken anywhere, and he was absolutely forbidden from seeing women. But Lorcan had tried following the list with others and it didn’t work well. They want what they can’t have. Lorcan just showed them everything on the list after their first day, most were too tired to actually be aggressive. 

“What did they say Lorcan? Tell me now.” Eddie's threatening tone was the least of the Irishman’s concern. He took a turn down the gravel path with the Groom in tow. They were soon at a plain 2 story house with a small amount of light coming from the windows, Eddie assumed candles.

“Well I'm supposed to keep you away from people but I've done this for awhile and that's the worst thing I could do.” If Eddie knew he was supposed to be isolated from everyone then he might become angry no matter how tired he was. Pushing open the wooden door Locan stepped inside. The other was hesitant but followed anyway.

Eddie was sure he would walk into some foul smelling hole with women being sold from cages. He was quite surprised to find it was far from his expectation. There seemed to be something intricately designed everywhere, whether trailing after someone or hanging off of something. He took a look at the members of the house who padded around with bare feet on a wooden floor. They all seemed unique, Eddie had yet to see any repeats. The decor was dimly lit by several lanterns and candles. He didn't see any outlets or light bulbs though. Lorcan continued deeper into the house and although Eddie wanted to stop to look longer he followed the other. 

“The woman who owns this house has something just for you.” The smaller of the two turned to smile half heartedly. Eddie didn't trust the smile. He still continued to ask the question set up for him.

“What do you mean? It's not a hole in the wall. It's not somewhere to find..” The Groom stopped himself. Why did telling Lorcan he was looking for a wife feel like a bad idea.

“A wife?” Lorcan said it calmly as he turned to walk up the stairs. Eddie's file had more than one list of warnings, one for people and one for shops. The Irishman assumed with all the jewelry and clothing store restrictions that the guy was looking for marriage.

“Well yeah. I'm not going to marry someone that's been with someone else though.” Eddie had made that mistake too many times. He sure every last 'slut’ that hung in the gym was far from virgin. Maybe he could try to mold her into the perfect wife. Yet the women here reminded him less of prostitutes and more of gold diggers living in one house. He didn't want to settle. He could if had to at the end of the day

“I know I know. The upstairs portion is specifically for people like you. Trick is, you have to buy them to actually have them.” Eddie tilted his head slightly. So it definitely wasn't a hole in the wall. 

“Let's just say I like one, how much are they? I'm not buying a car.” Lorcan couldn't help the laugh that forced its way out. Who compared car prices to people prices?

“It usually depends on height. The shorter the cheaper.” Lorcan waved at the doors in front of the stairs. “Their all in their own separate rooms, and try not to be picky there's only 3.” With a pat on the Groom's back the other trotted back downstairs. After a little consideration Eddie chose the door farthest to the left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I'm gonna try to post way more and get on a schedule for updating :')


	4. Intestines Don't Act Like Incinerators

Eddie opened the door the to find an unnaturally tall and lean creature. He could not see the others face but he liked the way her back looked. Long blond hair that reached the end of her pale blue back, swayed slightly with her smaller movements. But he quickly remembered the nice but excessive armed lady from the store, he was sure she probably had a nice back too. The front was always a different story so with a sigh Eddie spoke hoping she was beautiful all around.

“Can you please turn around?” The Groom kept his tone soft and gentle. He couldn’t force her to do anything, not yet.

“No. I’m tired of shocked faces and men upset at me for not looking one way.” Her voice held a weariness to it along with the frustration of being ‘different’ in an already eccentric town.

He didn’t want to get her hopes up so he turned and left. Eddie shut the door behind him moving on to the door in the middle. He opened the door slowly afraid that the other one had been agitated by his sudden entrance. Before he could fully push the door open someone was already opening it from the other side. She was much smaller but still came up past Eddie's shoulders, bright green eyes darted around. He assumed she was nervous. 

“Uhm..I can't really..” Eddie frowned and in the moment he smelled something. It reminded him of Lorcan and that was enough for him to put his hands up and back away. The Irishman was annoying, it wasn't enough for Eddie to force himself on the woman though. She gave the Groom a gentle smile and softly shut the door. 

He stepped back and looked at the last door to his right. It was the last one. Still he felt as if it would turn out like the other two. Eddie was going to head back downstairs when questions started popping into his head. He opened the third door like he opened the second. No one came to open the door and no one was sitting there waiting to reject him. Eddie stepped inside the room glancing around the room. The blackness coming from the window halted his curiosity. It was so dark almost bleak if it weren’t for the color, smells, and decor brightening up the space. A woman came from the door by her bed wrapped in a towel. He studied the pieces of skin her could see. She was covered in scars and bruises. When the two met eyes Eddie raised an eyebrow. With a tired sigh the Groom spoke slightly annoyed.

“What is it this time? Another guy?” She nodded almost bashfully and looked up wide eyed before he could respond, she had remembered something.

“Vivienne only let’s the..submissive ones get sold. She brought something aggressive to the house about a week ago and she still hasn’t brought him down from the attic. If you're looking for a person that’ll fight then that's the place to go.” Eddie nodded at the information and gave a small smile to the shy woman. He walked out shutting the door behind himself. Walking further down the hallway the Groom found a hanging string. It led to a hatch in the ceiling. He pulled on the string and the following ladder. Eddie climbed up it, he could already see the odd blue light.

The room was small and more home like than the others he had seen. It was still lit by candles but the lanterns held blue glass instead of clear. It gave the room a cool feel. When he didn't see anyone he pulled the the ladder and hatch shut. Eddie didn't think he was supposed to be in here, Lorcan would've told him if he was. He stood and turned to look at the room better. If he didn't know anything he'd assume it was an empty room. But no one had come down the hallway or from the attic. Whoever it was still had to be in here. Eddie took a step toward the bed with no real reason when something from under the bed hissed. If he wasn't a mass murderer already he might of jumped. The haphazard way the blankets laid covered their only way to look at each other. With the hiss and the empty room Eddie took it as a victory. This one really wasn't friendly. 

He took a couple more steps, growling dotted between each one. The Groom looked to the window trying to gauge how much time he had. The red glow was distant and it didn't give much information on the time. With a sigh he gave up and tried to focus on getting her out from under the bed. It had only been noises so he wouldn't be shocked if they couldn't speak at all. 

“Why don't you come out..” Eddie thought for a brief moment, there had to be incentive. He wanted to stand out.

“I'll bring you something if you do.” It was silent for a very long time. He thought it was lost and was on his way to being mad he had to settle when a smaller voice came from under the bed.

“I want cigarettes.” The voice sounded like it belonged to a male. Eddie couldn't be more happy. He shook his head stopping fantasies and smiled.

“What kind?” He tried to keep the same tone the other had given him. His was nowhere close but softer than usual.

“Newports.” Eddie nodded. He couldn't see yet he guessed that it belonged to someone younger. He had only seen teenagers and that memory was lost with all the other small details of his past life in the machine. 

“So can I know your name? I'm going to be getting you cigarettes anyway.” There was another silence, much longer than the first. His darling didn't disappoint though.

“Kadir.” Eddie smiled and tried the name out getting closer to the bed. There wasn't a hiss or a growl.

“That's a beautiful name, Kadir. I'm Eddie.” There was that silence again and then the smallest whisper. He knew it was his name. 

“You can get closer..I don't mind.” He might not of heard it if he wasn't focusing. He scooted forward slightly and sighed. It would take time but she'd be his and only his. Eddie snapped his head back when he heard the creak of the stairs. He stood and said some sort of goodbye.

“I'll be back tomorrow with your stuff, I swear darling.” He was halfway down the ladder when Kadir responded.

“I'll see you tomorrow Eddie.” The Groom smiled wide and continued down. He was pushing the hatch closed when Lorcan came behind him bringing a hand down on his back.

“So how'd you like it?” He decided to nod and give a small smile to the Irishman. It was him who had brought him here so Eddie tried to say thank you.

“Yeah..thanks..could we uhm..” He didn't know why he couldn't get it out but he just couldn't. Lorcan seemed to understand.

“Yeah no problem big fella. We'll come back tomorrow.” Eddie nodded again and followed Lorcan out. They split ways and Eddie finally laid down in his bunk exhausted. It was an odd relief while he was awake, which wasn't a long time.


	5. Eye Of The Incinerator

Eddie thought about whoever the lady under the bed was as he axed away at the mines. Maybe she was like the pale blue one, except even her back gave her away. That was the least of his problems though. He told her he'd get her something. Eddie would if he wasn't absolutely penniless. He couldn't even remember the last time he had used money. That brought up his other problems, like food and clothing that wasn't made for work. Eddie didn't feel hungry though and he had managed to keep his work clothes clean. As a result he decided not to worry about the other two. Right now he had to find out where to get cigarettes from and how. 

The day passed before Eddie knew it, setting the pickaxe down he left the mine and decided to go into the main area of the town. He ran across something he didn't expect, Chris Walker. Mount Massive had been his prime compared to his current condition. He was covered in scars from head to toe with the occasional bandage wrapping around still healing wounds. Eddie would've guessed he was a burn victim if he wasn't acquainted with scarring. The Groom decided to take a moment before approaching the other. Light blue eyes looked up from the haze slowly lighting up. The once large and hulking body was gone, only a shell of what he had been. The shell wore a button up shirt, black pants and an apron.

“Chris?” Eddie took a moment to study the other from a closer view. It was almost as if his skin and muscles had been ripped from him, there wasn’t much skin left on him. Walker had managed to keep enough skin and muscle on his face. His body was oddly shaped like the meat to his bones had been gouged out by some unknown force.

“Gluskin?” Walker’s voice came out muffled from underneath the cloth surgical mask. He wore it to hide his lack of a nose and lips. The deep grooves of scar tissue moved with slightest moving, almost undulating barely enough to be noticed. There was a problem though. He didn’t know what to say. Walker had kept the walrider and its effects inside the Mount Massive Asylum. Although the Groom had saw no reason to leave then it was a pain to have to fight him off every time he got close to the door. Chris continued to look at the other squeezing his both of fists together before reaching into large front pocket of the apron. The moment brought Eddie from his thoughts. He watched the other carefully as Walker opened a scarred and almost skinless hand to reveal a very tiny stuffed pig, the head was barely hanging off several frayed stitches. The Groom didn’t need to be asked but Chris did it anyway.

“Piggy?” Chris looked as if he was hunched over and on the brink of tears, he probably thought that the only recognizable face he had seen would hold some kind of grudge. It was understandable.

“Of course.” Eddie couldn’t stop his voice from cracking. He didn’t pity the decapitator but he couldn’t help the swell of emotion caused by the situation. He genuinely felt bad for him. He took the ripped pig from Walker.

“Just be here tomorrow, so I can give it to you when I finish.” Chris nodded with more energy than Eddie had expected. He gave a meek smile before disappearing around a corner quickly when a gruff voice called his name from somewhere a good distance away.

The Groom decided to head back to the cloth store since that’s where he would get his supplies and the many armed lady might be able to tell him where to buy cigarettes. He began walking to the shop. The many armed woman, Euryale was more than happy to help Eddie. She even gave him some cloth to use to patch the hole up. He decided to ask her about his other item he needed.

“Euryale..do you know where I could find a pack?” He tried to sound like a smoker, he'd met one or two.

“In the same places you'll find anything else that isn't supposed to be here.” She said it without malice. Eddie knew exactly what she was talking about. He didn't know there was more than on place though. Euryale shooed him off when he started talking about payment. He was more than thankful and didn't put up much fight.

Lorcan was the only person Eddie knew who could would be able to tell him where other ‘houses’ were. He knew that someone was in charge of the girls he had met and seen. It would be odd to ask for cigarettes from the same person that probably owned Kadir, especially if she wasn't supposed to have them. Eddie had no idea where to find Lorcan. The man was a ghost, he only saw Eddie when he wanted to. An voice dripping with Irish accent made him want to almost thank God, almost. 

“I thought I might find you around here, you meet Chris?” The small Irishman smiled hopefully. He had sent Walker to the mine but he didn't get very far.

“Yea, he was standing at some corner. How'd you know?” Eddie wondered when the other had gotten here.

“I sent him! He's been here for a couple of weeks and brought the ripped pig with him. But the only seamstress is terrified of him. I heard about your expertise and decided to tell him you were here.” Lorcan threw up the information in a glob. It made sense though, Chris was more scary scarred than he was tumorous. 

“What happened to him. It's like someone took a potato peeler to him.” The Irishman laughed heartily, waving a hand off as if it was nothing important.

“He got dragged through a vent by a walrider. It ripped most of skin and muscle off. Heard the people upstairs even had a hard time getting what they could back on.” Lorcan nodded but his lips did not turn down he kept a small smile. Eddie sighed, now he felt sorry for Chris. The man had obviously lost something in the process because he couldn't even speak a full sentence. They should of left him to die, it was cruel they had stapled the last of his skin back on just to shove him down here. 

“Lorcan I’m surprised Chris is alive and functioning. But I’ve already spoken to him. I was actually looking for you, I need to find a pack.” The Irishman was proud that the Groom had finally said his name. He was sure Eddie wasn’t a smoker, that didn’t stop him from telling where they could be found though.

“I’m sure you remember that place I brought you to, there’s one like it near the sweatshop. Be warned, I brought you to the other one first for a reason.” The dark blonde smiled and threw a box of matches that were caught.

“Can’t smoke without a light big guy.” Eddie nodded thankful Lorcan had just blabbered instead of digging in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's easy to just take it from the paper and type it in. But then the paper runs out and off into original ideas we go


	6. Burned Sockets

Eddie followed Lorcan’s instructions and found his way toward the sweatshop and found another building next door. It was old and ran down but he went inside. He was suddenly hit by a putrid smell. The smell was a combination of urine, old semen, blood, and feces. It made him want hurl but he began breathing through his mouth to avoid the smell. He had things to get. A shell of a woman hobbled her way past him and out the door. He turned slightly letting her out before Eddie made his was inside. Th floor was dirty and had a sheen to it like it was wet. He ripped his eyes from the floor and let them do a general sweep of the main area. Instead of soft hanging cloths and intricate designs on wood he found something akin to a drug den. There was sparring amounts of furniture. The couple of pieces that were there had stains all over them. The first floor was nothing like the small bar on the first floor of Vivienne’s, no lamps with stained glass planted here or there and not nearly enough air flow. It was shadowy while having a humid rank feeling to it, even though the lights of the underground were on and buzzing.

The Groom’s nose wrinkled up as he looked around for the owner of the house. A woman hopped up from a hideously disfigured man’s lap, Eddie couldn’t tell if it was burns or chemically caused. Hell he couldn’t even tell how the guy had managed to pick the best looking piece of furniture (there wasn’t much of a competition) The woman smiled evilly as she sashayed toward him. She wasn’t gonna be any good news, The Groom could tell from the way she let her body sway like a whore’s.

“I don’t mean to interrupt but I heard I could get cigarettes from you?” Eddie spoke first so he could hurry this tiny little visit. Kadir was more than likely waiting and the woman seemed to wanna take her time.

“Awwe, don’t tell me you’re in such a rush to leave. I have better girls if you’re headed to Vivienne's and if you’re looking for a drink I’ve got exactly what you need. If you want something with me then Rark has to be there too.” The woman pushed her cleavage together before pointing behind her at the man with only scarred skin. The Groom looked at the woman, Matilda frowning.

“Come on Matilda leave the big guy be. He looks pissy already.” Rark got up and walked off coming back quickly with the cigarettes. Matilda let out an irritated noise looking back over her shoulder at the scarred man. 

“Vivienne is gonna take everything from me, I deserve this much and you know it. I wouldn’t have said yes to your proposal if I knew I was just gonna rot in this dirty hole with you and the girls.” Matilda said this in a ‘whisper yell’ and Eddie nearly laughed, once a whore always a whore. He felt bad that Rark was still figuring out what he had just recently found out himself. But Rark had obviously been offended despite the humor the Groom found because soon the woman was snatched away. The burned man threw the unopened pack to Eddie who caught them and watched as burned hands dragged Matilda upstairs by her hair as she screamed. He even thought he heard her yell about something as he walked out.

The Groom walked back to the main area of the underground heading toward Vivienne’s. He had never met the woman but her competition was so desperate and manic that it wouldn’t take much to out do her. Hell he hated whores but Vivienne had to be completely different than Matilda. She understood the importance of something not being touched. He wondered if Matilda had some like Vivienne did. It was unlikely though, who would willingly work in that hole. The sudden change in from white toned light to red toned light brought Eddie back from his thoughts. He picked up the pace knowing that he wouldn’t have much time.

Eventually the house was within sight and not much longer after that he was opening the door. He smiled slightly at the vibrancy of the bar and the color in the atmosphere before heading upstairs. He reached up to pull down the hatch and ladder pausing as he frowned deeply. He didn’t check the pack, he didn’t even ask for newports. Eddie looked down ready to go all the way back. He sighed laughing softly about the dumb luck, seriously dumb.

Eddie resumed the motion of pulling down both the hatch and ladder, he looked back before quickly climbing inside and pulling up the ladder up. He pulled the hatch shut and then stood turning toward the messy bed. The room had changed slightly. The glass of the lantern was still blue and the furniture still looked a little too expensive to be underground literally. But there was several bottles and no glass in sight. Once again the blanket was haphazardly covering up anything he might see of Kadir.

Eddie sat down a couple steps in front of the bed. There was a long moment of shuffling as if the other was waking up slowly. The Groom slid the pack under the bed along with the box of matches. The small movements stopped as Kadir smiled purring softly. This is what finally made Eddie raise an eyebrow. It was alright if his darling could smoke a cigarette, talk, but purring was something new to him. Before Eddie could think on it deeply he could hear the matches and saw the smoke coming from under the bed. A sigh was followed by a plume of smoke, eventually the purring stopped and Kadir spoke.

“This was real nice of you Eddie but if you’re expecting something I can’t do anything.” The Groom shook his head quickly disgusted.

“I wouldn’t ask for that from you so early, besides we’re not…” Kadir put out his the cigarette in a bottle with nothing but scaps. It hit the spit water of wine with a sizzle.

“We’re not what? Are planning on trying to buy me when Vivienne puts me in the main hall?” Eddie shook his head quickly, if his darling was downstairs with her door open for any man then he was too late.

“That’s too late darling. I’m hoping I move fast enough to get you before anyone else knows you’re here.” For a moment young adult felt slightly important.

“You don’t mean it. You don’t even know what I look like, so why would you want to by me. I know you already met the ones in the hall so you're obviously not looking for something simple.” The sentence was followed by another plume of smoke coming out from under the bed.

Eddie paused, how could he tell Kadir he wanted children. Would his darling even understand the need for marriage? The Groom shook his head, of course she would. Kadir was smart. He went to open his mouth and respond but a knock came from the hatch.

“My kitten! I have brought you food and drink for the night!” It came in a sing song voice that was off in pitch but Eddie shrugged it off looking at the bed before looking at the hatch. Smoke came out from under the bed like a chimney as Kadir acknowledged the voice and knock.

“Eddie hand the empty bottles down in the basket and get the new stuff for me?” The Groom was happy to do anything that would get him closer to having a face to add to his darling’s personality. 

He stood up looking around the room, he found the wicker basket on the floor at the foot of the bed. The bottles were a different story. They were scattered all over the room along with their ripped corks. Eddie sighed internally but began picking up bottles and corks putting them into the basket. He gave a glance around to make sure everything was picked up before opening the hatch, a shrill voice spoke suddenly almost making Eddie drop the basket.

“ Oh good gracious! My kitten has found a tomcat!” He frowned slight studying what he assumed to be Vivienne. She had a masculine shape despite her colorful dress and robe. Her makeup although bright was not something he could see a whore wearing. She handed up the basket in her arms as Eddie lowered the one filled with bottles. The refreshed basket had more bottles only they weren’t opened and emptied, it also held pieces of meat and crackers. Eddie looked down at the woman smiling slightly, maybe they could discuss pricing. Apparently Vivienne was one step ahead and spoke before the Groom could get his words together.

“I see you’re quiet and sneaky. Most guys either force the girls in the main hall or go to the other place. But nevermind that, Lorcan tells me your interested in buying. I wouldn’t mind talking about prices a little bit. You’re already here anyway too.” Eddie was too glad. He sat up and set the basket near the hatch opening before jumping down. The ladder could wait until he went back up.

“He talked about it when he first took me here. But he never got to the part of actually saying numbers.” Vivienne nodded looking up and down at Eddie before circling him slowly.

“ I use a lot things to help me price, like the condition of the man buying. So tell me Eddie, what do you want with my kitten? I’m not going to sell him off to hell for any amount of money.” This made the Groom pause and in his stillness he noticed something about Vivienne, she was tired. In fact the woman was more than tired. She didn’t need money. Dedicated customers like Lorcan paid for things like groceries while people like Eddie kept the lights on. He momentarily wondered how to get out coming up with 800 plus dollars before quickly speaking.

“I don’t want Kadir so I can fuck him until the mines kill me. I’ve wanted someone to live my life with since before I can remember. I want to make him happy I want..” He paused Lorcan would know what he was trying to do if he was here, or maybe the Underground thought he just mutilated genitalia. He hoped they didn’t find his art and connect the dots. Before Eddie could begin to worry Vivienne spoke.

“Aren’t you a sweetheart, I still don’t trust you though. Your little hairy wolf friend keeps his lips tight about the miners but I know your all bad apples.” While Eddie was offended this was the truth. The Underground sent violent criminals to the mine, Chris’ situation had been the first exception to this. At least the only one that the people upstairs kept on record. It wasn’t hard to find a job human trafficking or being trafficked.

“Then at least let me prove it to you.” He was more than desperate yes but no one would ever here the Groom say it. He was obviously stuck here until his death. Eddie couldn’t die without a family. This made Vivienne think a little, the brute probably wouldn’t be good for much. But she needed a dog for the house and Lorcan was in love. A nice trade and her house would get a minor update. She let her voice fall several octaves before pushing her pecs together, they somehow passed as cleavage.

“I’ll talk to your hairy wolf, but you won’t be a miner anymore if this is what you’re doing.” The motion she made had Eddie disgusted. But her words shot a slight panic down his spine. Well if he needed a job he was sure he could worm his way into anywhere else.

“That’s just fine.” The Groom smiled and Vivienne took note not to play with the tall guy with a discolored tan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been unsure about posting chapters 6 and 7, but eh. I give up. At least Jake Paul didn't write it.


	7. Burned and Blind

Eddie knew Lorcan wouldn’t be a problem. If anything he had a lot of other problems to deal with. Like the fact that the only places that could give him a chance at marrying were owned by whores who wanted their breasts to spill out onto the floor. No matter how mortifying he would do anything to prove to her that he only wanted a family. He went back up to say goodnight to Kadir but his darling spoke first.

“I know V won’t believe you until you actually lose something. But I believe you and if you lie to me I’ll make you suffer for the rest of your life. You’ll wished you had just married your own dick.” Eddie paused before laughing softly and shaking his head.

“Language darling, don't want you sounding like a whore.” This made Kadir laugh and it came with intermittent clouds of smoke. Although the Groom was very serious his wording was less than efficient. The laugh could’ve sounded like death along with a litany of other things but it sounded like pure light and honey. He smiled, his darling needed some work and some softer edges. But that didn’t stop him from being happy that he could make Kadir laugh and purr.

“I’ll bring you some more cigarettes tomorrow. Promise me you won’t be anywhere else.” Kadir smiled from his spot hidden under the bed but the words made him feel a little sour, with what? He didn’t know.

“I didn’t think you were so sentimental. But I’ll try so you don’t get angry or anything.” It was with this Eddie set down the new basket of food and left shutting the small hatch. When he finally got back to the main hall sleeping of the miners he sat down on the edge of his bed began to sew up the ripped stuffed pig. Time passed too fast and soon the miners were waking up. It was then that Eddie felt so dizzy he thought he’d pass out and he did. The unconscious state didn’t last long because soon he was up again. The dizziness was still there but he pushed it to the background. He went to grab his pick axe but Lorcan stopped him.

“Whoa whoa there fella. As much as I enjoy you Big E, doesn’t mean you don’t have to eat. Come on, let's go get you something and we can talk about the mine.” One, Eddie liked the little nickname Lorcan used. Two, not that the Irishman could understand but he didn’t feel hungry. He hadn’t felt the need to eat since the machine. But despite that he nodded anyway. He may not be hungry but he was dizzy. 

The two walked out of the miners’ building and away from the mine without ever looking back. Didn’t seem like Lorcan liked his job at all, even with the paycheck of Underground currency. There wasn’t many buildings making up the center of town but they were close enough to give the illusion of a busy city. The walk to the small center of the town was quiet, it wasn’t until they entered it that the small man said anything. 

“So Vivienne talked to me about everything.” This made Eddie pause and with no Groom following him Lorcan stopped and turned around to face one of his many miners. 

“Oh come on, it’s not a crime. Besides I thought you’d end up with Euryale because of your love for thread and needle. But it looks like V got you with her girls. Hell if they paid me dollar less I’d be following in on your steps.” The Groom immediately remembered the girl behind the door that smelled like Lorcan.

“What are you trying to say?” While Lorcan was kind things were moving..slowly in a word. Kadir was going to be married to him, sooner not later.

“I’m trying to say a lot. But I’ll save it for later. Right now let’s pick up some meat and stuff. We’ll take it to V and the three of us can talk together.” This made Eddie worry but it pushed aside slightly. He had to give Chris his piggy and getting meat might put him in the right area to look for what was left of the broken man. He shrugged and as usual Lorcan took his indifference as a yes. It didn’t take long before they were standing in a small butchers shop. 

It was cleaner than Matilda’s place but the smell of meat fresh and borderline rotting was what made it worse. The man standing at the counter was..terrifying. Eddie didn’t really know what to think at first. He had a mane of narly platinum blonde dreads and stood taller than any person the Groom had ever seen. But there was something off about him. He didn’t have anything appearance wise like a lot of others in the Underground. But something about his general aura made Eddie wanted to walk right back out the butcher shop. The giant put two blood red hands on the counter looking at the two of them.

“What do you need this time?” Lorcan laughed at the question, seemingly undeterred by the butcher or his height. The already uncomfortable aura had a deep uncomfortable voice to match. Everything about the blonde made him feel small. seemingly undeterred by the butcher or his height.   
“Just a little bit of meat for my friend here. Aitor meet Eddie, Eddie meet Aitor.” The butcher looked at Lorcan’s newest miner before grunting and nodding. As deep crimson eyes went to look away they latched onto the stuffed animal stuffed in the Groom’s pocket. Eddie felt a chill run down his spine, those eyes had been blue when he walked in and those blood red hands had been a normal flesh color. When did those things change?

“Yeah Chris should have some pieces in the back.” After the color changing eyes ripped themselves from Eddie’s pocket Aitor spoke and turned to lead them through a doorway with a large plastic flap as a door. Although hesitant he followed Lorcan throw into a medium sized refrigerated room. Meat was hanging but it wasn't enough to fill up the room, only enough to make it smell awful.

At a table in the corner of the room Chris was sitting down chopping away at blocks of meat with the same strength he had at Mount Massive. The skinned man turned to look the people who had entered. His already dry and stretched muscle pulled back further for a smile using the thin lines of lip he had left to keep it from looking like he was baring his teeth. 

“Lunch?” Chris’ voice had become weaker and quieter since the last time Eddie heard him spoke. Aitor laughed, something that made Eddie nearly jump.

“No no, give me some meat. Only enough for a meal though.” Chris nodded, almost enthusiastically so, before heading back to the table quickly to chop at the meat faster than he had been doing so when the three first entered.

In a second or two Chris hopped up from the table and ran around grabbing a sheet of plastic and paper to wrap the meat with. He handed it to Aitor gingerly and the butcher made a face that looked like pride before handing it to Lorcan. As the darker blonde took the meat Eddie handed Chris the stuffed pig. The mostly muscle man seemed even happier. He clutched it to his chest hard and nodded harshly as he smiled once again. Chris looked up at the butcher as if trying to say more than one word with his eyes. Lorcan took this chance to shove Eddie out and get out of the store before the giant remembered the strawberry blonde hadn't of paid. 

With Eddie and Lorcan gone the butcher smiled and cupped Chris’ face the red on his hands spreading past his wrist and up his arms. The former guard couldn’t let the theft go even with pure euphoria beginning to run through his veins.

“Pay?” Aitor shook his head. Lorcan was slimy and barely paid for anything he bought. It wasn’t gonna change because Eddie was suddenly with him. Chris was satisfied with this answer. He lifted his head up into blood red hands letting them run down a neck that had somehow managed to not be skinned. It made him shiver but at the same time it took away the tiny fragments of him that made Chris not just anyone but Chris Walker. It was too late for him to fight or reclaim the things that were apart of him. He had been in the butcher’s shop for a month now. He can't remember the first time they decided to do this. Only that it happened everyday. It was his lunch, raw meat for breakfast and cooked for dinner. This what Aitor told him he liked and so he liked it. Chris can’t even remember how he got to the weird rural town or how he had gotten a job here. He only remembers Aitor, only remembers feeling perfect when red hands touched him. 

Aitor watched Chris become lost and ditsy just like he always did. His son always loved lunch to the point of just making noises because he’s just that happy. Aitor’s son stood up higher using the front of his feet to get closer. A Father always knew what his son wanted and since the giant thought himself the best Dad around he knew what his son wanted by heart. He could judge from this certain face of ecstasy that Chris was getting increasingly needy. His son knew he wasn’t supposed to go outside, Aitor hated when he smelled like other people. He did it anyways. Chris didn’t need to be himself to still want and fight for things. 

 

Chris pulled on the front of Aitor’s apron in an attempt to be more demanding even though he would be just fine with just those red hands. The butcher had lost his resistance though and wrapped his arms around Chris, hugging his son tightly. He tried not to think about the fact that his hands were on the others’ waist or that his son was curving his back so his hands and arms would sit lower.

“We talked about this. And you already know that’s not okay.” Chris let out a frustrated sigh putting his hands on Aitor’s chest.

“Halfway.” The father thought about what that could mean before fully understanding. His son wanted a compromise, something were they would both win instead of fighting about it. Aitor was just happy that Chris was willing to give a little to get a little, he was obviously raising Chris right. He was careful of his son’s tight skin as he lifted the other slightly for a fast and chaste kiss hoping it quell the long list of other things Chris wanted but couldnt have. 

Aitor should have known better. His son was like Lorcan, not slimy but sneaky. He pushed further made what was meant to be a platonic kiss a very intimate thing. When Chris finally pulled away he was breathing deeply with a small smile creeping onto his thin lips.

“Finally.” Chris watched as his Father laughed a deep rumbling laugh. It shook him to his core and he loved it. With some more help from Eddie he might have himself for the rest of time. He’d get what he want. He always got what he wanted. His Father wouldn’t ever tell his own son no. Unfortunately Chris’ plans flew out the window when Aitor kissed his forehead.

“Looks like you ate too much, do we need to lay down?” Chris nodded quickly. He’d get to lay down with Aitor and his favorite Piggie. Everything was perfect. The only thing he had to do now was keep Mother away and make Father love him more. It would be hard but worth it, who else could love Father like him?


End file.
